Malaise
by Xunaly
Summary: Malaise, n.m : 1. Indisposition. 2. Sens fig. Gêne, trouble. 3. ...Prétexte, justification, motif, fuite, mobile, subterfuge...etc.


**Avertissement :** Ce One-Shot est un lemon yaoi, soit, une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Non pratiquants passez votre chemin !

**

* * *

MALAISE

* * *

**

**Ou quand il n'y a pas Y'a-ma-moto-dans-l'coin…**

…**les Shinigamis dansent…**

**-au sens propre. **

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya Toshirô lâcha un sourd grognement de contentement. Il leva légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, permettant à son partenaire de couvrir davantage sa peau de légers baisers. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'il gémissait, ses doigts se glissant dans les longs cheveux blancs qui lui chatouillaient quelque peu le torse. Jusqu'à ce que la pression ne se relâche alors que l'organisateur de cette situation se reculait légèrement, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres.

_C'est toujours non ? Hitsugaya_-taïcho_ ?

_Ukitake… Vous n'êtes qu'un vicieux… se contenta de grogner le principal intéressé.

Le jeune Capitaine s'échappa alors de l'étreinte de son sempaï, tout en remettant correctement les pans de son kimono innocemment écartés, une légère rougeur persistant sur ses joues.

_Je n'ai pas le temps. Vous avez peut-être une bonne excuse qu'est le malaise pour échapper à la réunion, mais si je ne reviens pas après vous avoir soi-disant « accompagné », certains Capitaines vont se poser des questions…

Ukitake eut un soupir déçu avant de froncer tristement ses sourcils. Il s'appuya contre un mur et continua de fixer le jeune Shinigami qui remettait sa veste de Capitaine en quelques gestes encore tremblants.

_Et moi qui espérais que vous resteriez…

Le concerné se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil pour lui jeter un regard froid dont il avait le secret.

_Remettez correctement votre veste et cessez de me regarder ainsi…

Il se tut puis se détourna, ramassant le pauvre Hyourinmarû abandonné au sol sans autre forme de procès. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque deux bras enserrèrent ses minces épaules par-derrière. Une langue s'aventura alors sur sa joue avant de descendre plus bas. De nouveau son corps fut pris de frissons violents tandis que la sangle de son Zanpakutô glissait entre ses doigts, lui échappant.

_Ukitake… menaça t-il alors que les mains du concerné glissaient vers le col de son kimono en une caresse appuyée.

_Pour une fois que j'arrive à vous attraper seul à seul… Vous ne voulez même pas en profiter ?

Toshirô voulut répliquer mais il fut coupé par un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses propres lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

_J'avais dit… Jamais dans le… Cou… Après je dois… Trouver des excuses… Pour les autres… Shini…gamis…

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as la peau si douce… ronronna le Capitaine de la 13ème division avec un plaisir effrayant.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous le kimono, entreprenant de découvrir encore une fois le torse imberbe de son jeune « ami ». Desserrant les pans du tissu, il découvrit une épaule blanche qu'il s'empressa de goûter avec impatience.

_Humm… Il me semble… Que je ne vous ai… Pas permis… De me tutoyer… Ukitake…

_Ce que tu peux être froid… Quand m'appelleras-tu enfin Jyuushiro ?

_Vous pouvez rêver !

Le haut du kimono se libéra alors complètement, seulement retenu par les bras incroyablement pâles du jeune Capitaine et sa ceinture. Ukitake glissa face au jeune Shinigami alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur celle de Toshirô et qu'il dénouait cet encombrant accessoire, une idée soudaine lui venant à l'esprit.

_Que ?

Hitsugaya avait réussi à se dégager quelque peu de son partenaire. Il porta ses mains à la ceinture qui lui recouvrait désormais les yeux. Ukitake eut un léger rire avant de plaquer le Shinigami contre le mur le plus proche et de s'occuper du lobe de son oreille qui ne demandait que cela.

_Au cas-où… murmura t-il alors, reprenant légèrement son souffle.

_Vicieux…

Hitsugaya lâcha un soupir de résignation pas si résigné que ça alors que son sempaï dégageait complètement la veste du kimono qui alla rejoindre le sol accompagné du Haori immaculé.

Ukitake s'occupa alors du torse si blanc de son cher et tendre, remplaçant ses doigts par des lèvres enflammées et impétueuses, cherchant toujours à explorer plus profondément toutes les facettes du détenteur de Hyourinmarû. Détenteur de Hyourinmarû qui retenait avec grande peine ses gémissements, son corps s'enflammant sous les attentions de son aîné. Tel le sillon étrangement brûlant que traçait son partenaire sur sa peau lui procurant aussitôt maintes sensations diverses qui faisaient papillonner ses yeux alors qu'il grondait de satisfaction.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus puissant que les autres manque de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il l'étouffa du mieux qu'il le put mais ce ne fut pas assez suffisant pour qu'Ukitake ne l'entende pas, ce dernier lui imposant un suçon sur un de ses reins à découvert, sa langue taquinant avec passion la chair souple et tentatrice.

Une bouche remonta alors le long de son corps avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une langue apparut, s'occupant de goûter aux coins de cette fleur rosée avant que des dents ne mordillent légèrement ses pétales et que, finalement, les deux bouches se rencontrent et qu'ils s'explorent l'un et l'autre.

Cependant, les mains d'Ukitake ne restaient pas inactives et elles eurent tôt fait de devenir entreprenantes, glissant avec passion sous le pantalon noir, s'attardant sur leur objectif.

Hitsugaya avala un nouveau cri sonore, ne poussant qu'un gémissement langoureux à l'oreille du Capitaine de la 13ème division qui eut bien malgré lui un sourire pervers.

_Ne vous retenez pas… _Taïcho_. Vous semblez si froid en étant silencieux… Enfin, plus ou moins silencieux…

Les joues du jeune Shinigami s'enflammèrent alors que cette fois un grognement plus poussé lui échappait, les mains de son sempaï remontant à une hauteur plus raisonnable. Le fait d'être aveugle améliorait sa perception des émotions qui déboulaient en lui. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Trop nombreuses pour qu'il ne parvienne à garder le contrôle d'un corps qui ne demandait qu'à se consumer chaque seconde davantage. Ukitake, lui, ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur ce brasier à demi nu qui l'appelait outrageusement. Sans plus attendre il reprit ses passionnantes activités, remontant le jeune garçon sur le mur. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes à sa taille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit, bien plus confortable pour la suite des évènements.

Le dos de Toshirô rencontra alors le matelas tandis que, de nouveau, des lèvres accaparaient les siennes avec chaleur. Il en profita pour s'occuper à son tour des vêtements d'Ukitake. Mais Hitsugaya n'était pas un génie pour rien. Bien qu'il ait les yeux bandés, en quelques secondes, et aider du porteur dudit kimono, le Haori tomba au sol alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, reprenant le dessus sur le Capitaine de la 13ème division. Celui-ci étira ses lèvres en un nouveau sourire joueur.

_Seriez-vous d'humeur joyeuse ? Hitsugaya-taïcho ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux mains pâles agrippèrent ses poignets pour finalement les nouer à l'aide de l'autre ceinture, au-dessus de la tête de son sempaï. Et cette fois, ce fut un sourire vainqueur qui naquit sur les lèvres de Toshirô.

_Voilà pris qui voulait prendre.

_C'est le cas de le dire, Sale gosse…

Le ton moqueur ne dissuada pas le jeune Capitaine qui glissa à son tour sur le corps de son amant. Ecartant les pans de la veste encore présente, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur le ventre qu'il savait sensible au toucher, y traçant une volute. Ukitake laissa échapper un léger soupir, ravi. Mais il connaissait bien le jeune Shinigami est ne fut pas surpris de le voir glisser sans s'attarder, beaucoup plus bas. Et il se cambra quelque peu alors que les lèvres douces et froides de son _yuki-hime _se posaient sur sa peau, en un endroit bien défini.

_Hnnnn… Toshirô…

_C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho…

Le ton crâneur du gamin sonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il arrêtait aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé ses traitements. Ukitake lâcha un grognement de frustration alors qu'il devinait un sourire sur le visage de Toshirô. Celui-ci s'enquit alors, d'un ton moqueur :

_Oui ? Vous attendez quelque chose ?

_Espère de gamin arrogant… Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, non ?

_Effectivement. Non.

Son souffle parvenait cette fois au cou du Capitaine qu'il entreprit d'explorer à son tour, laissant sans aucune restriction, de nombreuses marques, s'appliquant à baiser et goûter cette peau qui demeurait sa seule mais plus grande faiblesse. A laquelle il ne pouvait résister et demeurer indifférent. Dont l'odeur l'enivrait alors qu'il l'inspirait profondément sans chercher à contenir un soupir de satisfaction.

_Je croyais… Qu'on avait dit… Pas de traces… A cet endroit…

_Je suis très rancunier.

La respiration du Capitaine de la 13ème division devenait de plus en plus difficile alors qu'une incroyable sensation de chaleur prenant sa source en son bas-ventre se répandait dans tous ses membres. Il eut un léger sourire. Le jeune Shinigami avait délaissé ses précédentes caresses, attendant qu'il lui demande expressément de continuer. Bien sûr cela n'était pas très surprenant pour un mioche aussi orgueilleux qu'Hitsugaya. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Il retient alors un soupir, ouvrant la bouche. Son partenaire le remarqua aussitôt et stoppa tout mouvement, apparemment intéressé.

_Oui ? Vous vouliez dire quelque chose ?

_Sale écolier…

_Mais encore ?

_Tu vas donc toujours me faire le coup ?

_Autant qu'il me plaira.

Non, décidément il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Mais après tout c'était ce qu'il appréciait. Aussi se résigna t-il à satisfaire les demandes du gamin tout en gardant pour lui sa vengeance. Il se redressa quelque peu, de manière à pouvoir atteindre l'oreille d'Hitsugaya. Puis après avoir soupiré, il lui souffla du bout des lèvres sa demande. Toshirô eut en un réponse un sourire non retenu avant de plaquer le Capitaine sur le matelas tout en explorant de nouveau son cou.

_Cela dépendra de moi…

_Koso… Hnnn…

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se cambrait sous les caresses du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'en amusa et prit un malin plaisir à faire durer ses divers traitements.

_N'oubliez pas que je suis là pour vous punir…

_Punir ?

_Vous êtes un vilain garçon Ukitake… Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les réunions de Capitaines…

_Je… Toshi…

Sa voix se retrouva étouffée dans un nouveau baiser. Les mains si pâles de son partenaire avaient fait glisser son pantalon au sol ainsi que le peu qui restait, et il s'attaquait maintenant à plus bas.

_Je préfère que… Que vous me punissez ainsi… Plutôt que par… Hnn… Des semaines d'abstinences…

Le jeune Capitaine eut un léger sourire devant l'état de son partenaire avant de se coller avec langueur à celui-ci tout en susurrant :

_Est-ce vraiment mieux ainsi ? Vous risqueriez de vous lasser de moi…

Ukitake eut un grognement alors qu'une caresse traîtresse se faisait ressentir sur son membre plus que réactif à tant d'attentions. Comment se lasser de ce corps ? De cette voix ? De ce caractère ? Et surtout, comment dire non à Hitsugaya Toshirô ? Il n'était rien face à ce gamin.  
Lui dont tous vantaient la force, lui si populaire auprès des autres Shinigamis, il n'avait pas su se prévenir du danger. Il lui avait suffit de croiser ses orbes de jade et de glace, d'entendre cette voix trop mature, d'apprendre ce caractère aussi brûlant que glacial, de deviner cette silhouette... Et ce nom était demeuré à jamais sur sa langue, ses lèvres, chacun de ses souffles ne semblant qu'appeler encore et encore leur désir. Perdu, il avait tenté de se soustraire à cette attraction soudaine, en vain... Quand bien même il le fuyait, ses bras demeuraient ouverts dans l'espoir qu'enfin il vienne s'y échouer. Et lorsque cette chance s'était présentée, sourd à toute protestation et toute critique, il s'était décidé à ne plus jamais le laisser partir peu importe combien cela pouvait lui coûter.  
Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

_Hnn…

Son gémissement se perdit dans la bouche de son amant alors que ses mains enserraient fortement le drap, toujours emprisonnées au-dessus de sa tête par la ceinture ; les doigts du jeune Shinigami caressant sans aucune vergogne son sexe en érection. Les sensations qui en ressortaient le bousculaient, embrumant son esprit déjà fortement assomé. De nouveau sa voix se fit entendre alors qu'il percevait parmi la brume de sa raison embrouillée, le sourire mutin de son partenaire qui effectuait une insoutenable descente.

_To… Toshirô !

Un spasme plus violent que les autres secoua alors son corps. Le contact des lèvres glaciales du garçon sur une certaine anatomie douloureuse, avait achevé de détruire ses dernières résistances. Il se libéra de la ceinture avec une légère frénésie, ne pouvant taire les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Encouragé par une telle réaction, Toshirô reprit de plus belles ses mouvements sur l'érection importante d'Ukitake et ce dernier, que le traitement rendait complètement fou, ne tarda pas à se sentir venir.

_Je… Je… To…

Ces mots incohérents que le jeune génie avait parfaitement compris ne dissuada pas celui-ci qui revient piqueter d'un baiser le bout pour le prendre tout entier à nouveau dans la chaleur moite de sa bouche. Les membres alors tendus à l'extrême, le souffle coupé, Ukitake lâcha un pur gémissement de plaisir tandis que sa semence se répandait entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Celui-ci avala le contenu d'une légère grimace avant de nettoyer ce qui demeurait encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être perfectionniste.

Et les mains délivrées de son sempaï, ne sachant que faire, ne purent s'empêcher de se perdre dans la chevelure neige, ramenant la tête du jeune Shinigami vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau dans un combat plus violent et passionnel dont ils ressortirent passablement essoufflés, front contre front. Ukitake fit glisser ses mains dans le dos fin de son partenaire, caressant avec plaisir la douceur de sa peau tandis qu'une langue s'attardait sur sa poitrine passablement réactive elle aussi. A peine reprenait-il conscience de la réalité que d'autres sensations fulguraient en lui, quoique plus calmes que les précédentes. Et il en profita pour reprendre son souffle, grognant de tant à autres des mots incompréhensibles tout en perdant ses doigts dans les fines mèches claires avec tendresse.

Puis, il les remonta au niveau de la ceinture toujours mise en place et entreprit de la défaire pour laisser place à deux magnifiques orbes aux éclats déroutants. Ils demeurèrent alors ainsi, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que le souffle de son partenaire ne remonte à son oreille, s'y attarde alors qu'un léger murmure échappait au détenteur de Hyourinmarû.

_Prend-moi Jyuushiro…

Le principal concerné crut bien mourir sur le coup. Rares étaient les demandes de Toshirô, est généralement, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait toujours été peu démonstratif, ne parlant qu'à demi-mot, évitant certains propos, rougissant de ses déclarations sans y répondre... L'entendre lui demander ça, le regard fiévreux, encore légèrement haletant… C'était… Indescriptible.

_Tu… ?

Mais le jeune Capitaine n'était apparemment pas prêt de répondre à toutes éventuelles questions. Aussi se contenta t-il de coller ses hanches à celle d'Ukitake, ne cachant pas son excitation non satisfaite. Ce qui ne fit que raviver celle de son partenaire qui le fit alors basculer sous lui, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser de son poids pour planter ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Demande silencieuse. Réponse assurée. Il se pencha pour capturer ces lèvres d'une douce étreinte. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il avait toujours été celui qui prenait les choses en main par la suite. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question entre eux. Alors entendre cette requête de vive voix, prononçant si sensuellement son prénom. Non vraiment… Il était bien incapable de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Et il se disait ça tout en caressant les lèvres du jeune Shinigami pour y faire entrer traîtreusement ses doigts. Retenant un léger soupir tandis qu'une langue s'attardait sur ses derniers sans aucune retenue apparente, il s'échappa finalement de l'antre chaude pour se plonger dans une autre après avoir enlevé au préalable tout ce qui gênait.

_Jyu… Hn…

Toshirô se cambra sous cette sensation, ne retenant pas un gémissement plus poussé que tous les autres ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de son partenaire. Celui-ci explorait sagement son partenaire d'un seul doigt mais, devant le regard emplit de désir de ce dernier, en glissa rapidement un autre, sans se départir pour autant de sa tendre prévenance.

Le jeune Capitaine lâcha un cri. Ses hanches dansèrent doucement, cherchant davantage le contact tant désiré qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'un troisième s'ajouta subtilement, Ukitake happant ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de plaisir bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Le Shinigami se recula alors le plus que lui permettait le matelas, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de souffler à nouveau son prénom, haletant.

Cet acte ne fit qu'enflammer ce dernier qui stoppa ses actes pour placer ses deux mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, en caressant la forme légèrement arrondie avant de déposer un dernier suçon dans son cou, lui laissant encore le temps de se refuser à lui. Pour finalement le pénétrer devant l'acceptation totale du Shinigami avec retenue, désireux de ne pas le blesser autant qu'il était possible.

Puis ce sentiment qui déboule. Intense. Cette sensation indéfinissable de se savoir unis à quelqu'un. De sentir la personne chérie contre soi. De pouvoir partager les mêmes frissons, les mêmes soupirs. Les mêmes plaisirs. La même recherche interminable de l'autre. Ce vœu, ce besoin de sentir sa peau. Sentir son corps. Sentir sa présence au plus profond de soi-même. Savoir que cette expression de plénitude qui se dessine sur son visage n'est due qu'à soi. Que s'il murmure votre prénom à n'en plus finir avant de le hurler, c'est pour ce que vous lui procurez. C'est pour le plaisir qu'il ressent à vous savoir avec lui.

A vous savoir être lui.

_Je t'aime.

Toshirô fut d'abord dans l'incapacité de répondre, son esprit se trouvant bien loin de tout cela, acculé, perdu, encore tout tremblant sous l'orgasme qui l'avait étreint avec force, brisant ses dernières résistances. Néanmoins, ses yeux jades brouillés par la luxure semblèrent reprendre vie peu à peu alors que le jeune Shinigami enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son dernier pour y inspirer profondément l'odeur apaisante de celui-ci. Reprendre son souffle, calmer les battements de son cœur, éclaircir son esprit…

_Baka… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ukitake eut un sourire avant de l'étreindre plus fortement et de basculer, inversant leur position. Restant ainsi tranquillement, il en profita pour caresser le dos de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci profitait de cette pause pour somnoler. Du moins, courte pause… Car déjà son aîné reprenait ses activités, ses mains s'attardant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Jyuushiro… Grogna Toshirô sans prendre la peine de fixer son partenaire qui eut un sourire satisfait.

_Vous voyez Taïcho Hitsugaya… Ce n'est pas si difficile de m'appeler correctement !

_Je vous renvois l'affirmation, Boke. Et remontez vos mains…

*******

Ellipse narrative…

*******

Non loin de là…

_Je me demande si Ukitake va mieux…

_Pourquoi donc Nanao-chaaaan ? Outch ! Ne sois pas aussi violente !

_Tss… Tout simplement parce que j'ai croisé le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui l'accompagnait et qu'il n'est pas revenu une seule fois de toute la réunion…

_Ah ça Nanao-chan…

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

_Petites notes sous X(unaly) :_

_Petite correction de cet écrit. En espérant que cette autre version vous ait plu.  
_

_Bonne journée.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer :** Bleach -- Tite Kubo_


End file.
